


Venetian Encounter

by DreamingStill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Venice Carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStill/pseuds/DreamingStill
Summary: A modern Reylo AU drabble set in Venice during Carnival. A little fluff piece based on an aesthetic I made.





	Venetian Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is based on an aesthetic I made; it is unbeta’d so forgive any mistakes.  
> Please let me know what you think and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.

A cool sea breeze meandered its way through the narrow streets and over the many bridges of the Floating City. The gentle wind caught the stands of loose hair around Rey’s shoulders as she turned her face to the sun to soak up some of that early spring sunlight.

There was jubilant and excited atmosphere all around and a constant babble from the crowds filed the streets. Everywhere she looked Rey could see shop fronts bedecked in colourful displays and the crowds around her were even more vibrant with their multi-coloured and exotic costumes.

Oh, how she loved Venice during Carnival. Rey beamed widely and turned to Ben; unfortunately he was otherwise engaged, scowling at a pair of particularly raucous children playing not far from them.

“Ignore them, Ben,” Rey said, her grin turning to bemused smirk. Ben grunted and turned to her, his frown melting into a half smile as he looked down at her.

“Come on; let’s head down to the water.” Rey tugged his hand and they began to wander through the crowds to the waterfront.

As they walked Rey remembered the first time they met; it had been here at Carnival. Ben had been wearing a fearsome costume, one that was far more suited to a horror fancy-dress party than Venice Carnival. He had been incredibly arrogant and rude to her; he had called her costume a hideous and unsightly monstrosity and had taunted her by saying she must have scavenged the thing from a dump and that she would never win ‘Best Costume.’

Determined to prove him wrong Rey had made some last minute adjustments to her costume with the help of Finn and Poe. Their modifications worked as by the time the judging started Rey practically glowed like a radiant sun Goddess. A triumphant Rey was placed second and an irate Ben had been placed third.

Suffice to say there was a great deal of animosity between the two of them and it was only heightened over the following days as they repeatedly bumped into each other around the city.

Rey didn’t know at what point things had changed, maybe it was the distance or the time apart, but over the next two years they met each other again at successive Carnivals. Animosity turned to consideration and consideration to affability. The forth year the met each other everything had changed and affability had turned to affection.

This was their fifth year, well, actually it was their first year; their first year going to Carnival together.

A gentle breeze, a warm early spring sun shining down, walking through St. Marks Square and past the Doge’s Palace, the crowds of visitors dressed in elaborate costumes and with Ben by her side.

Yes, Rey really did love Venice during Carnival.


End file.
